Sailor Scout Sacrifice Part 4: Silver Millennium Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Princess Mina of Venus must earn her sailor scout powers between war & romance, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Princess Mina's Mission Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Princess Mina's Mission Part 1**

**Prince Sammy raced down to the dining room with the letter from the planet Venus still held tightly within his hands.**

**The other Princesses of the Solar System minus Princess Lita were sitting at the table with their boyfriends eating the soup course of their supper when the Solarian Prince entered the royal dining room.**

**"What's wrong Sammy?" the Lunarian Princess asked the young Solarian Prince.**

**"I have a letter for Mina." Prince Sammy said to Princess Serena.**

**"A letter," Princess Mina asked Prince Sammy. "for me?"**

**Princess Mina then took the envelope from Prince Sammy's hand.**

**Princess Mina then opened the envelope, "Looks like we are going to Venus." she sighed.**

**"What are you talking about?" Prince Darien asked Princess Mina.**

**"This letter is from my parents... they say that Sir Motoki is in a fight!" Princess Mina stated.**

**Princess Lita of Jupiter was being carried downstairs to the royal dining room held tenderly within the arms of her loving boyfriend, Lord Neflite.**

**"Where... are... we... going... this... time?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"To Mina's home on Venus." Prince Yaten answered Princess Lita.**

**Lord Neflite just looked at Princess Lita protectively.**


	2. Princess Mina's Mission Part 2

**Princess Mina's Mission Part 2**

**"I hate being the bearer of bad news here Mina," Lord Neflite said gently. "but my lovely Lita should not be fighting when she is badly injured the way she is right now."**

**"I am so sorry Lita! So so sorry," Princess Amara wept bitterly. "I didn't mean to hurt you during scout training earlier today!"**

**"It... is... quite... all... right... Amara," Princess Lita said. "all... is... forgiven... between... you... and... me..."**

**But Princess Amara glanced at Lord Neflite guiltily, "Um... do you forgive me Neflite?" she wept bitterly.**

**All Lord Neflite could do was stare angrily at Princess Amara.**

**"Nefuraito-kun." Princess Lita begged.**

**Lord Neflite sighed, "Anata wa Haruka-chan o yurusa re... you are forgiven Amara." he said.**

**"Ā Nefuraito arigatō," Princess Amara of Uranus exclaimed. "oh thank you Neflite!"**

**The Princess of Uranus gently and gladly hugged Lord Neflite around the neck.**

**"So... when do we leave for Venus?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Mina.**

**"We will leave just as soon as our Jupiterian ally's wounds are all healed up." Princess Mina answered Lord Zoisite kindly.**


	3. Princess Mina's Mission Part 3

**Princess Mina's Mission Part 3**

**A few days later, it was early in the morning as Princess Mina & Lord Malachite of Earth & Venus had come out of the Moon palace to find everyone else packing provisions for their trip to Venus.**

**"Wow Lita!" Lord Malachite exclaimed.**

**"You are sure looking better!" Princess Mina told her Jupiterian friend.**

**Princess Lita was loading up a basket of sandwiches with other baskets of food she & Lord Neflite had cooked in preparation for their latest mission.**

**"I am all healed up." Princess Lita said to Princess Mina & Lord Malachite.**

**Lord Neflite was checking food inventory when he noticed that there was one chocolate chocolate chip walnut muffin missing from the chocolate chocolate chip walnut muffin basket.**

**"Oh no," Lord Neflite exclaimed. "Lita! There is chocolate chocolate chip walnut muffin missing from the chocolate chocolate chip walnut muffin inventory!"**

**Princess Lita heard the sound of someone crunching into a walnut.**

**"Jedaito! Ichido sono mafin o kaesu," Princess Lita scolded. "Jadeite! Return that muffin at once!"**

**"Shikashi... shikashi... shikashi watashi wa chōshoku o sukippu," Lord Jedite protested to Princess Lita. "but... but... but I skipped breakfast!"**

**"I told him not to take a muffin Lita." Princess Raye said.**

**"But Jedite didn't listen," Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita. "anyway... since Amy, Amara, and Zoisite are still resting... we will eat much later."**

**The Kinmoku Princes & Princess Kakyuu were also loading up their own aircraft with their own gear including their musical instruments for when they performed as the Three Starlights.**

**"**_**Watashi no utsukushī purinsesu Haruka**_**... **_**anata wa otogibanashi no ohimesamadattara**_**... **_**anata wa shirayukihime ni narimasu... Sarani suimin no tame ni**_**... **_**Anata wa subete no mottomo utsukushī ohimesamadesu**_**," Prince Seiya whispered gently. "my beautiful Princess Amara... if you were a fairy tale princess... you would be Snow White... because even in sleep... you are the most beautiful princess of all."**

**"**_**Arigatōgozaimashita boku no aisuru ōji**_**... **_**boku no Seiya**_**," Princess Amara sighed. "thank you my loving prince... my Seiya."**

**Once the last bits of cargo were loaded, Princess Lita & Lord Neflite carried the sleeping bodies of Princesses Amara & Amy and Lord Zoisite onto their aircraft as Lord Malachite sat down in the driver's seat with Princess Mina sitting right beside him.**

**"We will follow you to the planet Venus." Princess Kakyuu called out to Lord Malachite.**

**"Fair deal." Lord Malachite called back to Princess Kakyuu.**

**Further along into their journey to Venus, Lord Malachite lost control of the aircraft which awoke the sleeping Princesses Amara & Amy and Lord Zoisite.**

**"**_**Nani ga okotte iru**_**," Princess Amara asked Lord Malachite feeling worried. "what is going on?"**


	4. Attack Of The Bewitching Demons

**Attack Of The Bewitching Demons**

**"Yes," Lord Zoisite agreed. "what is going on?"**

**"That's right," Princess Amy asked Lord Malachite drowsily. "why awaken us when we were having such pleasant dreams?"**

**"Our ship's being torn apart!" Lord Malachite answered Lord Zoisite and the Princesses of Uranus and Mercury now feeling shocked.**

**"Torn apart," Princess Mina asked now feeling worried. "by what my dearest Malachite?"**

**"I do not know Mina," Lord Malachite answered. "that is why I'm going outside the ship to investigate."**

**"**_**Â chûi shite kudasai watashi no Kunzaito**_**," Princess Mina begged. "**_**do be careful my Malachite**_**."**

**"I will be as careful as I can be." Lord Malachite promised Princess Mina.**

**Lord Malachite then kissed Princess Mina tenderly upon the lips just before he left.**

**When Lord Malachite left the aircraft, Princess Mina began to have a far off and distant memory.**

**Within Princess Mina's memory, Prince Sammy was trying to get Lord Zoisite to touch the poisonous rose bouquet that he had created, Prince Seiya was talking to Lord Jedite about his snack food choices.**

**"Jedite?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**"Yes," Lord Jedite asked Prince Seiya. "what is it?"**

**"Would you mind ever so terribly... not grossing my dearest Amara out when you eat next time... just try eating a snack that doesn't sound too sickening to Amara?" Prince Seiya asked Lord Jedite kindly.**

**"No problem." Lord Jedite said to Prince Seiya.**

**Princess Amara came back from Queen Serenity's infirmary just in time to witness something truly barbaric but at the same time, also witnessing an act of heroism.**

**"Touch the rose stems," Princess Amara heard Prince Sammy tell Lord Zoisite. "touch them I say!"**

**Just as Lord Zoisite was about to touch the thorny stems of the bouquet of Dark Roses of Endless Sleep, he had heard a welcoming voice calling out to him.**

**"No Zoisite," Princess Amy warned. "I do not wish for you to go under eternal sleep again!"**

**Princess Amy jumped in front of Lord Zoisite so as to protect him from the dark spell but Princess Amy herself ended up touching the thorny stems of the Dark Rose of Endless Sleep bouquet therefore falling under the bouquet's black magic.**

**"No," Prince Sammy called out. "anyone but my beautiful Amy!"**

**All of the other royalty & nobility at the royal ball had surrounded the now sleeping Mercury Princess.**

**"Amy did it... she really did it," Princess Amara & Lord Jedite said while sobbing their green eyes out. "and all for love... all for Zoisite!"**

**"Does that mean... Amy will awaken as a sailor scout... I mean she did save Zoisite after all?" Princess Serena asked Queen Serenity.**

**"No Serena," Queen Serenity said. "that's not exactly how it works."**

**"What do you mean Queen Serenity?" Princess Mina asked.**

**"There may be Mercurian blood coursing through Zoisite's veins... however... he is still only half Mercurian." Queen Serenity answered Princess Mina.**

**"Now I see." Princess Mina said to Queen Serenity.**

**"What must be done with little miss Sleeping Mercury over here?" Lord Jedite asked.**

**Princess Michelle shot a glare at Lord Jedite.**

**"Someone must take Amy to her tower bedchamber." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite with an extremely heavy sounding sigh.**

**"Allow me to carry Amy," Princess Lita said. "for I am the strongest girl here."**

**"But **_**I**_** am the fastest," Princess Amara said reasonably. "so I should be the one to take on this important task."**

**"Lita," Princess Michelle said. "you are acting like a total 2-year-old! Why don't you simply just let Amara handle the job of carrying Amy."**

**"All right." Princess Lita sighed knowing she had been defeated.**

**After Queen Serenity tucked Princess Amy into her bed, Lord Zoisite looked longingly at the sleeping form of Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"What is Amy doing?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"My prince," Lord Zoisite said. "you won't even believe me if I tell you!"**

**"Go ahead & try me." Prince Darien told his youngest lord.**

**"I think Amy is defending my honor in her sleep!" Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

**"Are you certain about that Zoisite?" Prince Darien asked.**

**"Triple certain Darien." Lord Zoisite answered without hesitation.**

**"Zoisite," Princess Amy shouted in her sleep. "I will always love you my Zoisite!"**

**"That is truly amazing!" Prince Darien whispered.**

**"Zoisite! My love," Princess Amy called out still in sleep. "**_**please**_** don't you leave me!"**

_**Trust me Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought. **_**I really had no intention of ever leaving your side**_**!**

**Lord Zoisite looked again at Princess Amy's face... she was still determined as ever to not marry Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"What time is it?" Lord Jedite asked while yawning.**

**"It is 9:00 P.M." Princess Trista answered Lord Jedite.**

**"And time for the rest of you to follow the Mercury Princess's example and hit the sack." Queen Serenity said to Princess Serena & the others.**

**"No way Queen Serenity," Lord Neflite disagreed. "there is absolutely no way the rest of us guys are going to share a bedroom with Jedite without our earplugs in!"**

**"Why would you even need earplugs my Neflite?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"Guess if you can my lovely Lita." Lord Neflite said.**

**"Because Jedite snores louder than a motorbike's engine at night." Princess Lita guessed.**

**"Spot on Lita!" Lord Neflite said.**

**The very next morning at 6:00 A.M, Lord Zoisite awoke but did not even bother to take his earplugs out.**

_**Oh Amy**_**... **_**my dearest Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought sadly. **_**I wish there was a way for me to awaken you**_**!**

**Prince Darien was the first to wake after Lord Zoisite.**

**"How did you sleep last night?" the prince asked his youngest protector.**

**"Not too well." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

**"Did Jedite keep you up all night with his snoring?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"No... not exactly." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien with a good long stretch.**

**"Were you thinking about your princess?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"You know it," Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien. "I just wish I could somehow reawaken her!"**

**"Don't worry Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "you have a heart of gold."**

**"Do you really think so Darien?" Lord Zoisite asked scratching his head.**

**"I know so," Prince Darien said to his youngest lord. "and you should use that heart of gold of yours to reawaken that princess of yours!"**

**After breakfast in the dining room, all of Princess Amy's dearest friends gathered in her bedchamber to witness her being romantically reawakened by Lord Zoisite.**

**"You can do it Zoisite." Princess Hotaru said glancing at Prince Sammy with a kind of romantic interest in her eyes.**

**Lord Zoisite placed his hands upon the heart of Princess Mercury and began to sing in a familiar but long gone form of the language of Mercurian so he could wake his beloved Princess Amy.**

**"This cannot be!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.**

**"How does he know how to speak Ancient Mercurian when it has been one of the solar system's long forgotten languages for centuries!" Princess Amara called out.**

**"I have no idea... and I'm the Sailor Scout of Time!" Princess Trista exclaimed.**

**Lord Zoisite continued singing to Princess Amy in the beautiful language of Ancient Mercurian.**

**Until at long last, Princess Amy had finally opened her blue eyes to see her true love's blonde hair & green eyed face smiling down upon her.**

**At the ball that evening, Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy were sitting on the sidelines happily watching the other couples waltzing on the dance floor... including Princess Hotaru of Saturn who had found herself romantically interested in Prince Sammy.**

**However, it was too bad that Prince Sammy was still betrothed to Princess Amy of Mercury because Princess Hotaru secretly wanted Prince Sammy's heart in the same manner that Prince Sammy already grasped tightly to Princess Amy's heart.**

**As for Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury... for now they were happily busy talking about technological inventions so they could improve the world they lived in.**

**Princess Mina then came out of her memory by the sound of Lord Malachite calling for assistance.**

**"Master! I need some assistance! There are bewitching demons out here!" Malachite called.**

**Prince Darien and the others transformed thus leaving Princesses Amy, Mina, and Raye inside the aircraft where it was the safest place for them to be.**


	5. Landing on Planet Venus

**Landing on Planet Venus**

**"Death Reborn Revolution!" Sailor Saturn called attacking a huge group of bewitching demons.**

**"Space Turbulence!" Sailor Uranus called also attacking a huge group of bewitching demons.**

**But the bewitching demons that both Sailors Saturn & Uranus had already defeated had regenerated.**

**"Oh no! This is bad!" Sun Knight exclaimed.**

**"What is it?" Tuxedo Mask asked Sun Knight.**

**After the big battle against the bewitching demons, it was lunch time on board the aircraft as Lord Jedite was now hungry enough to eat a horse.**

**After lunch was over, Lord Malachite was talking to Princess Kakyuu.**

**"We will follow you to Venus this time!" Lord Malachite called to Princess Kakyuu.**

**"K****ōsei torihiki Kuntsuaito," Princess Kakyuu called. "fair deal Malachite!"**

**When the two aircrafts landed, King Apollo & Queen Aglaia of Venus were welcoming their only daughter with open arms.**


	6. Princess Mina's Secret Part 1

**Princess Mina's Secret Part 1**

**"Mina Darling," King Apollo exclaimed. "you are all right thank goodness!"**

**"Dad!" Princess Mina exclaimed reaching up to hug her father.**

**"Anata no ani wa mada ky****ūshutsu ga hitsuyōdesu," the Queen of Venus told Princess Mina seriously. "your older brother still needs rescuing."**

**"I know Motoki is in danger! And I will rescue him!" Princess Mina said to her parents courageously.**

**"What!" the others around Princess Mina shouted now learning this new fact about their ally's history.**

**"Yes it's true," Princess Mina confessed to her loyal friends. "Sir Motoki is in fact... my older brother."**


	7. Princess Mina's Secret Part 2

**Princess Mina's Secret Part 2**

**"Well if you need to rescue your older brother then the rest of us minus Raye & Amy will help you," Princess Serena said to Princess Mina. "Moon Prism Power!"**

**Princess Serena then transformed into Sailor Moon.**

**The rest of the Solar System Princesses followed Princess Serena's lead and transformed.**

**Then Princes Darien, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, & Sammy transformed and then prepared to go off to battle when Princess Amy stopped Lord Zoisite.**

**"Zoisaito matte," Princess Amy called out. "wait Zoisite!"**

**Lord Zoisite stopped and turned to face Princess Amy, "Oh! How silly of me! Just how could I have forgotten to kiss you!"**

**Lord Zoisite just then kissed Princess Amy tenderly.**

**"Buji ni watashi ni modotte kudasai," Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite tenderly. "please return to me safely."**

**"That I will." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Sailor Moon simply tapped Lord Zoisite softly upon his right shoulder.**

**"We are all ready to go." Sailor Moon said to Lord Zoisite.**

**"I am all set to go now too." Lord Zoisite said softly to Sailor Moon.**

**"Good," Princess Mina said. "now let's go rescue Motoki!"**

**Once outside the Venus royal palace, Princess Mina saw Sir Motoki being choked by Queen Beryl.**

**"You guys deal with the army of bewitching demons," Princess Mina called to the others. "I'll rescue my big bro."**

**"Good luck Mina." Sailor Uranus said.**

**Princess Mina had gone off to face Queen Beryl as well as rescue her older brother while her friends dealt with Queen Beryl's bewitching demon army.**

**Sir Motoki was grunting & struggling hard to break free from Queen Beryl's grasp.**

**"Foolish young Prince and Knight of Venus," Queen Beryl laughed at Sir Motoki wickedly. "struggle all you want because no one will be able to save you now!"**


	8. Princess Mina's Secret Part 3

**Princess Mina's Secret Part 3**

**Sir Motoki was still struggling against Queen Beryl when Princess Mina entered.**

**"Motoki!" Princess Mina shouted therefore breaking Queen Beryl's concentration.**

**"Get back Mina." Sir Motoki commanded.**

**"No Motoki! I won't stand back! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!" Princess Mina screamed courageously.**

**Suddenly, an orange transformation pen appeared in the air before the Venusian Princess.**

**Back with the others, Lords Malachite & Zoisite as well as Sailor Star Fighter got badly wounded by Queen Beryl's bewitching demon army.**

**"Malachite," Tuxedo Mask called out running over to his two wounded generals. "Zoisite!"**

**"Sailor Star Fighter!" Sailor Uranus called out running over to Sailor Star Fighter and kneeling.**

**"Uranusu... yurushite hoshii," Sailor Star Fighter said in a weak & wounded whisper. "Uranus... please forgive me."**

**"No my Seiya," Sailor Uranus screamed out nearly sobbing. "no! Do not die on me!"**

**"Ima Uranusu... mewotojite... mewotojite... to oboete iru," Sailor Star Fighter said coughing up some dirt from the battle. "now Uranus... close your eyes... close your eyes... and remember."**

**Sailor Uranus closed her dark green eyes and she began to have a memory.**

**Within Sailor Uranus's memory, it was a few weeks ago upon the Earth's moon upon the frozen pond, 17-year-old Princess Amara was snapped out out of her thoughts by her best friend, Princess Michelle of Neptune.**

**"What's the matter Amara?" Princess Michelle asked her long time best friend.**

**"Someone I can barely remember." Princess Amara answered Princess Michelle sadly as her lover, Prince Seiya of Kinmoku skated up to Princesses Amara & Michelle.**

**"Was it your mother that you were thinking about?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Amara.**

**"I remember my mother singing to me... my father wouldn't tell me the secret of my mother," Princess Amara said. "but I do know the lyrics to the only song she sang to me."**

**"How does your mother's song go?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat & began to sing the only song that she had learned from her mother.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"That was a beautiful song Amara." Princess Michelle wept bitterly.**

**"Can you sing in it in English?" someone asked Princess Amara.**

**"I will Hotaru," Princess Amara said to the Princess of Saturn who had come over to join Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara & Michelle. "but when the time is right and only when the time is right!"**

**"Oh man!" Hotaru groaned.**

**Princesses Trista of Pluto & Kakyuu of Kinmoku and Princes Sammy of the Sun, Yaten of Kinmoku, & Taiki of Kinmoku came over to their comrades.**

**"Queen Serenity requires our presence in the council room." Princess Trista said.**

**Princess Trista & the others raced off to Queen Serenity's council room.**

**When they went into the council room, Queen Serenity had an announcement to make.**

**"Boys & girls," Queen Serenity said. "just like Princess Kakyuu and Princes, Darien, Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki... and Lords Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite, the time has now come for you to earn your warrior powers!"**

**"It will be quite a challenging exam." Luna & Artemis said.**

**"Oh great," Princesses Serena of the Moon & Mina of Venus groaned in unison. "an exam!"**

**"Don't be so nervous Serena." Prince Darien said comforting to his one and only true love.**

**"What are you talking about Darien?" Princess Serena asked feeling tremendously confused.**

**"The exam is not as difficult as Luna & Artemis make it out to be." Prince Darien told Princess Serena lovingly.**

**"What do you mean?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien still feeling baffled.**

**"Just listen to what your mother has to say about the exam." Prince Darien whispered to Princess Serena.**

**"There is no need to prepare for this test by reading books," Queen Serenity said to those who had not taken the test yet. "all you would have to do would be rescue someone from your own home planet... resulting in a courageous sacrifice."**

**"See how easy the test is?" Prince Darien asked Princess Serena.**

**"So all I have to do is rescue someone from the moon," Princess Serena asked Prince Darien. "that is easy!"**

**"I told you Serena." Prince Darien laughed joyfully.**

**After the announcement, the younger royals & nobles went out to Queen Serenity's sunny front courtyard, Princess Amy was sitting on a bench reading a beautiful poem while Princess Hotaru watched from behind a tree.**

**Princess Hotaru then ran back to Prince Sammy.**

**"Sammy," Princess Hotaru said to her beloved prince. "I have someone that I would like you to meet."**

**"Really Hotaru Darling," Prince Sammy asked. "who?"**

**Princess Hotaru then grabbed Prince Sammy by the hand.**

**Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy both looked at Princess Amy who set her book down.**

**"Hello... just who are you?" Princess Amy asked Prince Sammy.**

**"My name is... my name is..." the Prince of the Sun stammered nervously to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Amy... this is Prince Sammy of the Sun also known as Sun Knight." Princess Hotaru said.**

**"Hello." Princess Amy said graciously.**

**"Hello." Prince Sammy said shyly.**

**"I sure hope a friendship will be blossoming soon." Princess Hotaru said.**

**Princess Hotaru then left the 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury alone with the young 9-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"You look like someone familiar to me." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy softly.**

**"I don't know why," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy quite shyly. "because I have never seen you before."**

**Suddenly Prince Sammy of the Sun had heard a malevolent voice which he felt was coming from directly behind Princess Amy, "Would you please excuse me for a moment your highness?" he asked the extremely timid Princess of Mercury feeling terrified of how she would react.**

**Sailor Uranus then came out of her memory just long enough to squeeze the hand of Sailor Star Fighter.**

**Back with Princess Mina and Sir Motoki, Queen Beryl saw Princess Mina reach out for the orange transformation pen.**

**"No," Queen Beryl asked Princess Mina. "just what do you think you are doing?"**

**"Venus Power!" Princess Mina shouted holding her transformation pen high in the air.**

**Princess Mina then transformed into Sailor Venus.**

**"Amazing Mina! You saved my life," Sir Motoki exclaimed. "and you have earned your sailor scout powers! Nice touch!"**

**"What! Oh no! This simply cannot be happening!" Queen Beryl exclaimed.**


	9. Sailor Venus Arrives! A Tragic Scene

** Sailor Venus Arrives! A Tragic Scene**

**"Crescent Boomerang!" Sailor Venus shouted at Queen Beryl.**

**Sailor Venus then attacked Queen Beryl wounding her.**

**"This isn't over Sailor Brat! When next we battle we will battle on the moon," Queen Beryl said. "and I will be taking one of your own with me to the Dark Kingdom deep down in the Negaverse!"**

**Queen Beryl then went straight back to her palace in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse.**

**It took Sailor Venus a bit of time before she realized what Queen Beryl meant.**

**"Oh no," Sailor Venus shouted. "Prince Darien!"**

**When she got back to the saw a gruesome scene.**

**"Princess... Mina..." Lord Malachite said in a weak & breahless whisper.**

**"You mean Sailor Venus Malachite," Sailor Moon corrected. "Mina has now achieved sailor scout status."**

**"Sailor... Venus..." Lord Malachite said once again in a weak & breahless whisper.**

**"Oh my Malachite," Sailor Venus exclaimed. "what has happened to both you and Zoisite!"**

**"We... were... badly... wounded... by... Beryl's... bewitching... demon... army..." Lord Zoisite answered Sailor Venus also in a weak & breathless whisper.**

**"Oh boy Zoisite... Amy is not going to like seeing you all torn to pieces!" Sailor Jupiter said fearfully.**

**"Anata wa ne... Tadash****ī... Sērā Jupitā," Lord Zoisite said in another wounded & breathless whisper. "you're... right... Sailor... Jupiter..."**

**"I hate to be the bearer of bad news here," Lord Neflite said to his comrades. "but we've got to be getting back to Magellan Castle to grab Amy & Raye."**

**"Right as usual Neflite." Tuxedo Mask said.**

**Once they detransformed, Prince Darien and Princess Lita carried the badly wounded bodies of Lords Malachite & Zoisite and Prince Seiya onto the aircraft.**

**Once everyone arrived back at Magellan Castle, Princess Amy of Mercury could not believe what she was seeing.**


	10. An Explanation For Princess Amy

** An Explanation For Princess Amy**

**"Zoisite! My friend! What has happened to you!" Princess Amy exclaimed now worried about her lord and master.**

**Lord Zoisite just groaned because of the extreme physical pain he was now in.**

**"Both he and Malachite were wounded in battle," Princess Amara explained to Princess Amy seriously. "just like my Seiya."**

**"There is only one thing we must do." Princess Kakyuu said to Princess Amy sounding quite serious.**

**"What should we do?" Princess Amy asked Princess Kakyuu now sobbing over her lord.**

**"We must return to the Moon Kingdom." Princess Kakyuu told Princess Amy now gravely serious.**

**"I understand." Princess Amy sobbed to Princess Kakyuu.**

**It was a long trip back to the Moon Kingdom seeing as Prince Darien had to drive their aircraft while following Prince Yaten who drove the other one.**

**Princess Mina then unbuckled herself to go sit in the back with Princesses Amara & Amy who were watching over Lords Malachite & Zoisite.**

**"So how is he? Tell me," Princess Mina asked Princesses Amara & Amy. "how is my Malachite fairing?"**

**"Not too good." Princess Amara answered Princess Mina.**

**"Malachite has been banged up pretty good." Princess Amy sighed. "just like my Zoisite."**

**Just then and there, Princess Mina began having a memory about her battle against Queen Beryl.**

**Within her memory, it was a few days later, it was early in the morning as Princess Mina & Lord Malachite of Earth & Venus had come out of the Moon palace to find everyone else packing provisions for their trip to Venus.**

**"Wow Lita!" Lord Malachite exclaimed.**

**"You are sure looking better!" Princess Mina told her Jupiterian friend.**

**Princess Lita was loading up a basket of sandwiches with other baskets of food she & Lord Neflite had cooked in preparation for their latest mission.**

**"I am all healed up." Princess Lita said to Princess Mina & Lord Malachite.**

**Lord Neflite was checking food inventory when he noticed that there was one chocolate chocolate chip walnut muffin missing from the chocolate chocolate chip walnut muffin basket.**

**"Oh no," Lord Neflite exclaimed. "Lita! There is chocolate chocolate chip walnut muffin missing from the chocolate chocolate chip walnut muffin inventory!"**

**Princess Lita heard the sound of someone crunching into a walnut.**

**"Jedaito! Ichido sono mafin o kaesu," Princess Lita scolded. "Jadeite! Return that muffin at once!"**

**"Shikashi... shikashi... shikashi watashi wa ch****ōshoku o sukippu," Lord Jedite protested to Princess Lita. "but... but... but I skipped breakfast!"**

**"I told him not to take a muffin Lita." Princess Raye said.**

**"But Jedite didn't listen," Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita. "anyway... since Amy, Amara, and Zoisite are still resting... we will eat much later."**

**The Kinmoku Princes & Princess Kakyuu were also loading up their own aircraft with their own gear including their musical instruments for when they performed as the Three Starlights.**

**"Watashi no utsukushī purinsesu Haruka... anata wa otogibanashi no ohimesamadattara... anata wa shirayukihime ni narimasu... Sarani suimin no tame ni... Anata wa subete no mottomo utsukushī ohimesamadesu," Prince Seiya whispered gently. "my beautiful Princess Amara... if you were a fairy tale princess... you would be Snow White... because even in sleep... you are the most beautiful princess of all."**

**"Arigatōgozaimashita boku no aisuru ōji... boku no Seiya," Princess Amara sighed. "thank you my loving prince... my Seiya."**

**Once the last bits of cargo were loaded, Princess Lita & Lord Neflite carried the sleeping bodies of Princesses Amara & Amy and Lord Zoisite onto their aircraft as Lord Malachite sat down in the driver's seat with Princess Mina sitting right beside him.**

**"We will follow you to the planet Venus." Princess Kakyuu called out to Lord Malachite.**

**"Fair deal." Lord Malachite called back to Princess Kakyuu.**

**Further along into their journey to Venus, Lord Malachite lost control of the aircraft which awoke the sleeping Princesses Amara & Amy and Lord Zoisite.**

**"Nani ga okotte iru," Princess Amara asked Lord Malachite feeling worried. "what is going on?"**

**"Yes," Lord Zoisite agreed. "what is going on?"**

**"That's right," Princess Amy asked Lord Malachite drowsily. "why awaken us when we were having such pleasant dreams?"**

**"Our ship's being torn apart!" Lord Malachite answered Lord Zoisite and the Princesses of Uranus and Mercury now feeling shocked.**

**"Torn apart," Princess Mina asked now feeling worried. "by what my dearest Malachite?"**

**"I do not know Mina," Lord Malachite answered. "that is why I'm going outside the ship to investigate."**

**"Ā chūi shite kudasai watashi no Kuntsuaito," Princess Mina begged. "do be careful my Malachite."**

**"I will be as careful as I can be." Lord Malachite promised Princess Mina.**

**Lord Malachite then kissed Princess Mina tenderly upon the lips just before he left.**

**When Lord Malachite left the aircraft, Princess Mina began to have a far off and distant memory.**

**Within Princess Mina's memory, Prince Sammy was trying to get Lord Zoisite to touch the poisonous rose bouquet that he had created, Prince Seiya was talking to Lord Jedite about his snack food choices.**

**"Jedite?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**"Yes," Lord Jedite asked Prince Seiya. "what is it?"**

**"Would you mind ever so terribly... not grossing my dearest Amara out when you eat next time... just try eating a snack that doesn't sound too sickening to Amara?" Prince Seiya asked Lord Jedite kindly.**

**"No problem." Lord Jedite said to Prince Seiya.**

**Princess Amara came back from Queen Serenity's infirmary just in time to witness something truly barbaric but at the same time, also witnessing an act of heroism.**

**"Touch the rose stems," Princess Amara heard Prince Sammy tell Lord Zoisite. "touch them I say!"**

**Just as Lord Zoisite was about to touch the thorny stems of the bouquet of Dark Roses of Endless Sleep, he had heard a welcoming voice calling out to him.**

**"No Zoisite," Princess Amy warned. "I do not wish for you to go under eternal sleep again!"**

**Princess Amy jumped in front of Lord Zoisite so as to protect him from the dark spell but Princess Amy herself ended up touching the thorny stems of the Dark Rose of Endless Sleep bouquet therefore falling under the bouquet's black magic.**

**"No," Prince Sammy called out. "anyone but my beautiful Amy!"**

**All of the other royalty & nobility at the royal ball had surrounded the now sleeping Mercury Princess.**

**"Amy did it... she really did it," Princess Amara & Lord Jedite said while sobbing their green eyes out. "and all for love... all for Zoisite!"**

**"Does that mean... Amy will awaken as a sailor scout... I mean she did save Zoisite after all?" Princess Serena asked Queen Serenity.**

**"No Serena," Queen Serenity said. "that's not exactly how it works."**

**"What do you mean Queen Serenity?" Princess Mina asked.**

**"There may be Mercurian blood coursing through Zoisite's veins... however... he is still only half Mercurian." Queen Serenity answered Princess Mina.**

**"Now I see." Princess Mina said to Queen Serenity.**

**"What must be done with little miss Sleeping Mercury over here?" Lord Jedite asked.**

**Princess Michelle shot a glare at Lord Jedite.**

**"Someone must take Amy to her tower bedchamber." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite with an extremely heavy sounding sigh.**

**"Allow me to carry Amy," Princess Lita said. "for I am the strongest girl here."**

**"But I am the fastest," Princess Amara said reasonably. "so I should be the one to take on this important task."**

**"Lita," Princess Michelle said. "you are acting like a total 2-year-old! Why don't you simply just let Amara handle the job of carrying Amy."**

**"All right." Princess Lita sighed knowing she had been defeated.**

**After Queen Serenity tucked Princess Amy into her bed, Lord Zoisite looked longingly at the sleeping form of Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"What is Amy doing?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"My prince," Lord Zoisite said. "you won't even believe me if I tell you!"**

**"Go ahead & try me." Prince Darien told his youngest lord.**

**"I think Amy is defending my honor in her sleep!" Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

**"Are you certain about that Zoisite?" Prince Darien asked.**

**"Triple certain Darien." Lord Zoisite answered without hesitation.**

**"Zoisite," Princess Amy shouted in her sleep. "I will always love you my Zoisite!"**

**"That is truly amazing!" Prince Darien whispered.**

**"Zoisite! My love," Princess Amy called out still in sleep. "please don't you leave me!"**

**Trust me Amy, Lord Zoisite thought. I really had no intention of ever leaving your side!**

**Lord Zoisite looked again at Princess Amy's face... she was still determined as ever to not marry Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"What time is it?" Lord Jedite asked while yawning.**

**"It is 9:00 P.M." Princess Trista answered Lord Jedite.**

**"And time for the rest of you to follow the Mercury Princess's example and hit the sack." Queen Serenity said to Princess Serena & the others.**

**"No way Queen Serenity," Lord Neflite disagreed. "there is absolutely no way the rest of us guys are going to share a bedroom with Jedite without our earplugs in!"**

**"Why would you even need earplugs my Neflite?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"Guess if you can my lovely Lita." Lord Neflite said.**

**"Because Jedite snores louder than a motorbike's engine at night." Princess Lita guessed.**

**"Spot on Lita!" Lord Neflite said.**

**The very next morning at 6:00 A.M, Lord Zoisite awoke but did not even bother to take his earplugs out.**

**Oh Amy... my dearest Amy, Lord Zoisite thought sadly. I wish there was a way for me to awaken you!**

**Prince Darien was the first to wake after Lord Zoisite.**

**"How did you sleep last night?" the prince asked his youngest protector.**

**"Not too well." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

**"Did Jedite keep you up all night with his snoring?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"No... not exactly." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien with a good long stretch.**

**"Were you thinking about your princess?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"You know it," Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien. "I just wish I could somehow reawaken her!"**

**"Don't worry Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "you have a heart of gold."**

**"Do you really think so Darien?" Lord Zoisite asked scratching his head.**

**"I know so," Prince Darien said to his youngest lord. "and you should use that heart of gold of yours to reawaken that princess of yours!"**

**After breakfast in the dining room, all of Princess Amy's dearest friends gathered in her bedchamber to witness her being romantically reawakened by Lord Zoisite.**

**"You can do it Zoisite." Princess Hotaru said glancing at Prince Sammy with a kind of romantic interest in her eyes.**

**Lord Zoisite placed his hands upon the heart of Princess Mercury and began to sing in a familiar but long gone form of the language of Mercurian so he could wake his beloved Princess Amy.**

**"This cannot be!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.**

**"How does he know how to speak Ancient Mercurian when it has been one of the solar system's long forgotten languages for centuries!" Princess Amara called out.**

**"I have no idea... and I'm the Sailor Scout of Time!" Princess Trista exclaimed.**

**Lord Zoisite continued singing to Princess Amy in the beautiful language of Ancient Mercurian.**

**Until at long last, Princess Amy had finally opened her blue eyes to see her true love's blonde hair & green eyed face smiling down upon her.**

**At the ball that evening, Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy were sitting on the sidelines happily watching the other couples waltzing on the dance floor... including Princess Hotaru of Saturn who had found herself romantically interested in Prince Sammy.**

**However, it was too bad that Prince Sammy was still betrothed to Princess Amy of Mercury because Princess Hotaru secretly wanted Prince Sammy's heart in the same manner that Prince Sammy already grasped tightly to Princess Amy's heart.**

**As for Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury... for now they were happily busy talking about technological inventions so they could improve the world they lived in.**

**Princess Mina then came out of her memory by the sound of Lord Malachite calling for assistance.**

**"Master! I need some assistance! There are bewitching demons out here!"**

**Prince Darien and the others transformed leaving Princesses Amy, Mina, and Raye inside the aircraft where it was the safest place for them to be.**

**"Death Reborn Revolution!" Sailor Saturn called attacking a huge group of bewitching demons.**

**"Space Turbulence!" Sailor Uranus called also attacking a huge group of bewitching demons.**

**But the bewitching demons that both Sailors Saturn & Uranus had already defeated had regenerated.**

**"Oh no! This is bad!" Sun Knight exclaimed.**

**"What is it?" Tuxedo Mask asked Sun Knight.**

**After the big battle against the bewitching demons, it was lunch time on board the aircraft as Lord Jedite was now hungry enough to eat a horse.**

**After lunch was over, Lord Malachite was talking to Princess Kakyuu.**

**"We will follow you to Venus this time!" Lord Malachite called to Princess Kakyuu.**

**"Kōsei torihiki Kuntsuaito," Princess Kakyuu called. "fair deal Malachite!"**

**When the two aircrafts landed, King Apollo & Queen Aglaia of Venus were welcoming their only daughter with open arms.**

**"Mina Darling," King Apollo exclaimed. "you are all right thank goodness!"**

**"Dad!" Princess Mina exclaimed reaching up to hug her father.**

**"Anata no ani wa mada kyūshutsu ga hitsuyōdesu," the Queen of Venus told Princess Mina seriously. "your older brother still needs rescuing."**

**"I know Motoki is in danger! And I will rescue him!" Princess Mina said to her parents courageously.**

**"What!" the others around Princess Mina shouted now learning this new fact about their ally's history.**

**"Yes it's true," Princess Mina confessed to her loyal friends. "Sir Motoki is in fact... my older brother."**

**"Well if you need to rescue your older brother then the rest of us minus Raye & Amy will help you," Princess Serena said to Princess Mina. "Moon Prism Power!"**

**Princess Serena then transformed into Sailor Moon.**

**The rest of the Solar System Princesses followed Princess Serena's lead and transformed.**

**Then Princes Darien, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, & Sammy transformed and then prepared to go off to battle when Princess Amy stopped Lord Zoisite.**

**"Zoisaito matte," Princess Amy called out. "wait Zoisite!"**

**Lord Zoisite stopped and turned to face Princess Amy, "Oh! How silly of me! Just how could I have forgotten to kiss you!"**

**Lord Zoisite just then kissed Princess Amy tenderly.**

**"Buji ni watashi ni modotte kudasai," Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite tenderly. "please return to me safely."**

**"That I will." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Sailor Moon simply tapped Lord Zoisite softly upon his right shoulder.**

**"We are all ready to go." Sailor Moon said to Lord Zoisite.**

**"I am all set to go now too." Lord Zoisite said softly to Sailor Moon.**

**"Good," Princess Mina said. "now let's go rescue Motoki!"**

**Once outside the Venus royal palace, Princess Mina saw Sir Motoki being choked by Queen Beryl.**

**"You guys deal with the army of bewitching demons," Princess Mina called to the others. "I'll rescue my big bro."**

**"Good luck Mina." Sailor Uranus said.**

**Princess Mina had gone off to face Queen Beryl as well as rescue her older brother while her friends dealt with Queen Beryl's bewitching demon army.**

**Sir Motoki was grunting & struggling hard to break free from Queen Beryl's grasp.**

**"Foolish young Prince and Knight of Venus," Queen Beryl laughed at Sir Motoki wickedly. "struggle all you want because no one will be able to save you now!"**

**Sir Motoki was still struggling against Queen Beryl when Princess Mina entered.**

**"Motoki!" Princess Mina shouted therefore breaking Queen Beryl's concentration.**

**"Get back Mina." Sir Motoki commanded.**

**"No Motoki! I won't stand back! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!" Princess Mina screamed courageously.**

**Suddenly, an orange transformation pen appeared in the air before the Venusian Princess.**

**Back with the others, Lords Malachite & Zoisite as well as Sailor Star Fighter got badly wounded by Queen Beryl's bewitching demon army.**

**"Malachite," Tuxedo Mask called out running over to his two wounded generals. "Zoisite!"**

**"Sailor Star Fighter!" Sailor Uranus called out running over to Sailor Star Fighter and kneeling.**

**"Uranusu... yurushite hoshii," Sailor Star Fighter said in a weak & wounded whisper. "Uranus... please forgive me."**

**"No my Seiya," Sailor Uranus screamed out nearly sobbing. "no! Do not die on me!"**

**"Ima Uranusu... mewotojite... mewotojite... to oboete iru," Sailor Star Fighter said coughing up some dirt from the battle. "now Uranus... close your eyes... close your eyes... and remember."**

**Sailor Uranus closed her dark green eyes and she began to have a memory.**

**Within Sailor Uranus's memory, it was a few weeks ago upon the Earth's moon upon the frozen pond, 17-year-old Princess Amara was snapped out out of her thoughts by her best friend, Princess Michelle of Neptune.**

**"What's the matter Amara?" Princess Michelle asked her long time best friend.**

**"Someone I can barely remember." Princess Amara answered Princess Michelle sadly as her lover, Prince Seiya of Kinmoku skated up to Princesses Amara & Michelle.**

**"Was it your mother that you were thinking about?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Amara.**

**"I remember my mother singing to me... my father wouldn't tell me the secret of my mother," Princess Amara said. "but I do know the lyrics to the only song she sang to me."**

**"How does your mother's song go?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat & began to sing the only song that she had learned from her mother.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"That was a beautiful song Amara." Princess Michelle wept bitterly.**

**"Can you sing in it in English?" someone asked Princess Amara.**

**"I will Hotaru," Princess Amara said to the Princess of Saturn who had come over to join Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara & Michelle. "but when the time is right and only when the time is right!"**

**"Oh man!" Hotaru groaned.**

**Princesses Trista of Pluto & Kakyuu of Kinmoku and Princes Sammy of the Sun, Yaten of Kinmoku, & Taiki of Kinmoku came over to their comrades.**

**"Queen Serenity requires our presence in the council room." Princess Trista said.**

**Princess Trista & the others raced off to Queen Serenity's council room.**

**When they went into the council room, Queen Serenity had an announcement to make.**

**"Boys & girls," Queen Serenity said. "just like Princess Kakyuu and Princes, Darien, Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki... and Lords Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite, the time has now come for you to earn your warrior powers!"**

**"It will be quite a challenging exam." Luna & Artemis said.**

**"Oh great," Princesses Serena of the Moon & Mina of Venus groaned in unison. "an exam!"**

**"Don't be so nervous Serena." Prince Darien said comforting to his one and only true love.**

**"What are you talking about Darien?" Princess Serena asked feeling tremendously confused.**

**"The exam is not as difficult as Luna & Artemis make it out to be." Prince Darien told Princess Serena lovingly.**

**"What do you mean?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien still feeling baffled.**

**"Just listen to what your mother has to say about the exam." Prince Darien whispered to Princess Serena.**

**"There is no need to prepare for this test by reading books," Queen Serenity said to those who had not taken the test yet. "all you would have to do would be rescue someone from your own home planet... resulting in a courageous sacrifice."**

**"See how easy the test is?" Prince Darien asked Princess Serena.**

**"So all I have to do is rescue someone from the moon," Princess Serena asked Prince Darien. "that is easy!"**

**"I told you Serena." Prince Darien laughed joyfully.**

**After the announcement, the younger royals & nobles went out to Queen Serenity's sunny front courtyard, Princess Amy was sitting on a bench reading a beautiful poem while Princess Hotaru watched from behind a tree.**

**Princess Hotaru then ran back to Prince Sammy.**

**"Sammy," Princess Hotaru said to her beloved prince. "I have someone that I would like you to meet."**

**"Really Hotaru Darling," Prince Sammy asked. "who?"**

**Princess Hotaru then grabbed Prince Sammy by the hand.**

**Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy both looked at Princess Amy who set her book down.**

**"Hello... just who are you?" Princess Amy asked Prince Sammy.**

**"My name is... my name is..." the Prince of the Sun stammered nervously to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Amy... this is Prince Sammy of the Sun also known as Sun Knight." Princess Hotaru said.**

**"Hello." Princess Amy said graciously.**

**"Hello." Prince Sammy said shyly.**

**"I sure hope a friendship will be blossoming soon." Princess Hotaru said.**

**Princess Hotaru then left the 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury alone with the young 9-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"You look like someone familiar to me." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy softly.**

**"I don't know why," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy quite shyly. "because I have never seen you before."**

**Suddenly Prince Sammy of the Sun had heard a malevolent voice which he felt was coming from directly behind Princess Amy, "Would you please excuse me for a moment your highness?" he asked the extremely timid Princess of Mercury feeling terrified of how she would react.**

**Sailor Uranus then came out of her memory just long enough to squeeze the hand of Sailor Star Fighter.**

**Back with Princess Mina and Sir Motoki, Queen Beryl saw Princess Mina reach out for the orange transformation pen.**

**"No," Queen Beryl asked Princess Mina. "just what do you think you are doing?"**

**"Venus Power!" Princess Mina shouted holding her transformation pen high in the air.**

**Princess Mina then transformed into Sailor Venus.**

**"Amazing Mina! You saved my life," Sir Motoki exclaimed. "and you have earned your sailor scout powers! Nice touch!"**

**"What! Oh no! This simply cannot be happening!" Queen Beryl exclaimed.**

**"Crescent Boomerang!" Sailor Venus shouted at Queen Beryl.**

**Sailor Venus then attacked Queen Beryl wounding her.**

**"This isn't over Sailor Brat! When next we battle we will battle on the moon," Queen Beryl said. "and I will be taking one of your own with me to the Dark Kingdom deep down in the Negaverse!"**

**Queen Beryl then went straight back to her palace in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse.**

**It took Sailor Venus a bit of time before she realized what Queen Beryl meant.**

**"Oh no," Sailor Venus shouted. "Prince Darien!"**

**When she got back to the saw a gruesome scene.**

**"Princess... Mina..." Lord Malachite said in a weak & breahless whisper.**

**"You mean Sailor Venus Malachite," Sailor Moon corrected. "Mina has now achieved sailor scout status."**

**"Sailor... Venus..." Lord Malachite said once again in a weak & breahless whisper.**

**"Oh my Malachite," Sailor Venus exclaimed. "what has happened to both you and Zoisite!"**

**"We... were... badly... wounded... by... Beryl's... bewitching... demon... army..." Lord Zoisite answered Sailor Venus also in a weak & breathless whisper.**

**"Oh boy Zoisite... Amy is not going to like seeing you all torn to pieces!" Sailor Jupiter said fearfully.**

**"Anata wa ne... Tadashī... Sērā Jupitā," Lord Zoisite said in another wounded & breathless whisper. "you're... right... Sailor... Jupiter..."**

**"I hate to be the bearer of bad news here," Lord Neflite said to his comrades. "but we've got to be getting back to Magellan Castle to grab Amy & Raye."**

**"Right as usual Neflite." Tuxedo Mask said.**

**Once they detransformed, Prince Darien and Princess Lita carried the badly wounded bodies of Lords Malachite & Zoisite and Prince Seiya onto the aircraft.**

**Once everyone arrived back at Magellan Castle, Princess Amy of Mercury could not believe what she was seeing.**

**Princess Mina was instantly snapped from her memory by Princess Amara.**

**"Mina... Mina," Princess Amara called out. "are you all right?"**


	11. Training For The Upcoming Battle Part 1

** Training For The Upcoming Battle Part 1**

**"Uh... yes... I'm totally fine." Princess Mina answered Princess Amara.**

**But the Princess of Uranus could very easily tell that this was a lie.**

**"There is no way you can be fine," Princess Amara said to Princess Mina. "we full blood Uranians or even Earthlings of Uranian descent can tell when people are either telling the truth or lying."**

**"Okay okay Amara you caught me," Princess Mina said hanging her head low in shame for lying. "I was actually thinking about what Queen Beryl said during our last battle."**

**"What did Slease Queen Beryl say to you?" Princess Amara asked Princess Mina out of concern for her friend.**

**"Queen Beryl said that she would take one of us when she returns to her Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse," Princess Mina exclaimed. "I think she was referring to Prince Darien!"**

**"No," Princess Amy exclaimed. "not the Prince of Earth!"**

**"OH! Q UEEN BERYL IS SO GOING TO GET IT FROM ME IF SHE TRIES TO HURT POOR PRINCE DARIEN!" Princess Amara shouted furiously.**

**"We are coming up on the Moon Kingdom quite quickly! Hold on!" Prince Darien called out.**

**When they finally landed on the moon and entered the Moon palace, Princess Lita, Prince Darien, as well as Lord Neflite carried Prince Seiya and Lords Malachite up to Queen Serenity's infirmary.**

**The very next morning in the dojo room, it was time for training.**

**Prince Yaten was sparring against Princess Amara as Princess Michelle just watched her prince and lover spar against the girl who was like a sister to her.**

**"Do be careful with Amara Yaten Darling," Princess Michelle said. "after all... she means just as much to me as you do."**

**"Him being careful with me," Princess Amara asked. "Chelle have you lost your mind? **_**Your**_** prince (bleep) (bleep) **_**hates**_** my guts!"**

**"Dang it you've got a foul mouth on you!" Prince Yaten said to Princess Amara dropping his sword and hitting her in the chest where her heart was located with his bare right fist.**

**Unknowing to the sparring Princess Amara & Prince Yaten, Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom was watching them spar.**

_**How interesting**_**. Prince Sammy thought walking off to go talk to his master.**


	12. Training For The Upcoming Battle Part 2

** Training For The Upcoming Battle Part 2**

**"What is it Sammy?" Dark Plasman asked.**

**"Amy will be the next to get her sailor scout powers... and I'm going to make sure she does!" Prince Sammy said telepathetically to Dark Plasman.**

**"Oh but Amy cannot earn her scout powers because she is the last Mercurian," Dark Plasman said to Prince Sammy. "emphases on last Mercurian because there are no more full blood Mercurians."**

**"As far as you know Master." Prince Sammy said to Dark Plasman.**

**Prince Sammy then ended his conversation with Dark Plasman.**

**A few minutes later, Princess Hotaru was sparring against Princesses Michelle & Trista and Prince Sammy.**

**"Watch your back Hotaru!" Luna called out to the Princess of Saturn.**

**Princess Hotaru dodged Prince Sammy's attack but she had not counted on Princess Michelle coming up from right behind her.**

**Princess Michelle delivered a knockout punch to Princess Hotaru.**

**Princess Hotaru was sent flying because of Princess Michelle's attack.**

**"Oh no!" Princess Amara shouted.**

**"Hotaru!" Princess Trista called out.**

**Both Princesses Trista & Amara ran over to Princess Hotaru's location to make triple certain that the Princess of Saturn was okay.**


	13. Training For The Upcoming Battle Part 3

** Training For The Upcoming Battle Part 3**

**"Hotaru," Princess Amara asked worriedly. "Hotaru? Are you all right?"**

**"Speak to us Hotaru!" Princess Trista called out worriedly.**

**Princess Hotaru recovered quite quickly.**

**"The Prince of Earth is in danger," Princess Hotaru told Prince Sammy and the Princesses of Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus urgently. "I heard Mina say to Serena that evil Queen Beryl was going to take one of our own back to her Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse with her!"**

**"Are you sure about this?" Princess Trista asked Princess Hotaru worriedly.**

**"Quite sure Trista." Princess Hotaru answered her Plutonian friend fearfully.**

**"Well... we have to prevent this from happening," Princess Amara said with great determination in her voice. "we must protect the Prince of Earth at any and all costs!"**


	14. Princess Mina's Memories

** Princess Mina's Memories**

**"That's right," Princess Michelle said in agreement with Princess Amara. "and we will protect the prince!"**

**Princess Mina was sparring against Princess Lita until Princess Mina dropped her chain and prepared to have another memory.**

**This memory was a little bit strange for Princess Mina because she was remembering the birth of Princess Amara of Uranus.**

**Within Princess Mina's memory, it was On the morning of January 27th during the Silver Millennium upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander right now!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE CRUSHED!"**

**"But Amara would make an excellent heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an excellent Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL NOT BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**Upon the Earth's moon upon the frozen pond, 17-year-old Princess Amara was snapped out out of her thoughts by her best friend, Princess Michelle of Neptune.**

**"What's the matter Amara?" Princess Michelle asked her long time best friend.**

**"Someone I can barely remember." Princess Amara answered Princess Michelle sadly as her lover, Prince Seiya of Kinmoku skated up to Princesses Amara & Michelle.**

**"Was it your mother that you were thinking about?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Amara.**

**"I remember my mother singing to me... my father wouldn't tell me the secret of my mother," Princess Amara said. "but I do know the lyrics to the only song she sang to me."**

**"How does your mother's song go?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat & began to sing the only song that she had learned from her mother.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"That was a beautiful song Amara." Princess Michelle wept bitterly.**

**"Can you sing in it in English?" someone asked Princess Amara.**

**"I will Hotaru," Princess Amara said to the Princess of Saturn who had come over to join Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara & Michelle. "but when the time is right and only when the time is right!"**

**"Oh man!" Hotaru groaned.**

**Princesses Trista of Pluto & Kakyuu of Kinmoku and Princes Sammy of the Sun, Yaten of Kinmoku, & Taiki of Kinmoku came over to their comrades.**

**"Queen Serenity requires our presence in the council room." Princess Trista said.**

**Princess Trista & the others raced off to Queen Serenity's council room.**

**When they went into the council room, Queen Serenity had an announcement to make.**

**"Boys & girls," Queen Serenity said. "just like Princess Kakyuu and Princes, Darien, Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki... and Lords Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite, the time has now come for you to earn your warrior powers!"**

**"It will be quite a challenging exam." Luna & Artemis said.**

**"Oh great," Princesses Serena of the Moon & Mina of Venus groaned in unison. "an exam!"**

**"Don't be so nervous Serena." Prince Darien said comforting to his one and only true love.**

**"What are you talking about Darien?" Princess Serena asked feeling tremendously confused.**

**"The exam is not as difficult as Luna & Artemis make it out to be." Prince Darien told Princess Serena lovingly.**

**"What do you mean?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien still feeling baffled.**

**"Just listen to what your mother has to say about the exam." Prince Darien whispered to Princess Serena.**

**"There is no need to prepare for this test by reading books," Queen Serenity said to those who had not taken the test yet. "all you would have to do would be rescue someone from your own home planet... resulting in a courageous sacrifice."**

**"See how easy the test is?" Prince Darien asked Princess Serena.**

**"So all I have to do is rescue someone from the moon," Princess Serena asked Prince Darien. "that is easy!"**

**"I told you Serena." Prince Darien laughed joyfully.**

**After the announcement, the younger royals & nobles went out to Queen Serenity's sunny front courtyard, Princess Amy was sitting on a bench reading a beautiful poem while Princess Hotaru watched from behind a tree.**

**Princess Hotaru then ran back to Prince Sammy.**

**"Sammy," Princess Hotaru said to her beloved prince. "I have someone that I would like you to meet."**

**"Really Hotaru Darling," Prince Sammy asked. "who?"**

**Princess Hotaru then grabbed Prince Sammy by the hand.**

**Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy both looked at Princess Amy who set her book down.**

**"Hello... just who are you?" Princess Amy asked Prince Sammy.**

**"My name is... my name is..." the Prince of the Sun stammered nervously to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Amy... this is Prince Sammy of the Sun also known as Sun Knight." Princess Hotaru said.**

**"Hello." Princess Amy said graciously.**

**"Hello." Prince Sammy said shyly.**

**"I sure hope a friendship will be blossoming soon." Princess Hotaru said.**

**Princess Hotaru then left the 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury alone with the young 9-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"You look like someone familiar to me." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy softly.**

**"I don't know why," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy quite shyly. "because I have never seen you before."**

**Suddenly Prince Sammy of the Sun had heard a malevolent voice which he felt was coming from directly behind Princess Amy, "Would you please excuse me for a moment your highness?" he asked the extremely timid Princess of Mercury feeling terrified of how she would react.**

**Other memories began flooding back to the Princess of Venus.**

**Suddenly the emergency alarm went off as Lord Malachite ran up to Princess Mina bringing her out of her memory.**

**"Malachite," Princess Mina asked. "what's the matter?"**

**"Queen Serenity said that Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom have already arrived," Lord Malachite answered Princess Mina. "we have got to get those princesses who do not have their planetary warrior powers to a safe place!"**

**"Honki ka," Princess Mina asked Lord Malachite. "are you serious?"**

**"Quite serious!" Lord Malachite answered Princess Mina.**

**Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask & Sailor Moon came into the royal dojo room.**

**"Mina... Malachite," Tuxedo Mask said. "we need you desperately!"**

**"That's right," Sailor Moon agreed. "Neflite got badly injured and Sailor Jupiter lost her will to fight!"**

**"We are on our way." Lord Malachite told Tuxedo Mask & Sailor Moon urgently.**

**"It's time for me to transform," Princess Mina said to Lord Malachite, Tuxedo Mask, & Sailor Moon now lifting her orange transformation pen high. "Venus Power!"**


	15. Princess Lita's Memories

** Princess Lita's Memories**

**Princess Mina then transformed into Sailor Venus.**

**When Sailor Venus & Lord Malachite got outside to the sunny front courtyard just in the nick of time to see Sailor Jupiter kneeling by the side of Lord Neflite as she watched Sailor Moon fight, she remembered the time when Princess Serena saved her mother and earned her sailor scout powers.**

**Within Sailor Jupiter's memory, it was during the Silver Millennium, 14-year-old Princess Amy was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs.**

**Lord Zoisite was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury Lord Malachite had noticed Lord Zoisite behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." Lord Malachite said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**Lord Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**18-year-old Prince Darien & 14-year-old Princess Serena and 18-year-old Prince Seiya & 17-year-old Princess Amara skated on by Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite's location.**

**"That's enough!" Prince Darien scolded Lord Jedite.**

**"So sorry Darien." Lord Jedite said.**

**"Well Jedite," Prince Darien scolded. "you should be sorry."**

**In the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl called her remaining brainwashed minions into her throne room.**

**"Selkie," Queen Beryl said. "what is your plan?"**

**"My plan is... to use a bewitching demon to attack the Moon Kingdom." Selkie answered Queen Beryl.**

**"Make it so." Queen Beryl commanded Selkie.**

**So Selkie got to work right away on her bewitching demon.**

**Back on the moon, Queen Loof Merrow & Princess Amara were packing their suitcases for their long trip back to Miranda Castle in other words, the Palace of Uranus.**

**Princess Amy, Lord Zoisite, and Princes Seiya & Sammy were heading straight for the Uranian guest wing to say their fairwells to Princess Amara & Queen Loof Merrow.**

**Prince Sammy had put his left foot out and he tripped Lord Zoisite.**

**"Hey Sammy! That was not nice!" Princess Amy scolded.**

**Lord Zoisite had begun crying tears like rain.**

**"That hurt!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Prince Seiya then helped Lord Zoisite back to his feet.**

**Back with Princess Serena, she & Prince Darien were in the library trying to figure out how Princess Serena could earn her sailor scout powers.**

**Back in a nearby linen closet, Prince Sammy was beginning to talk to Dark Plasman.**

**"How do I get to Amy?" Prince Sammy asked Dark Plasman impatiently.**

**Other memories began flooding back to the Princess of Jupiter.**

**Sailor Jupiter just then came out of her memory by the sound of Sailor Neptune calling out her name.**


	16. Princess Amy's Memories

**Princess Amy's Memories**

**"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

**"What do you want?" Sailor Jupiter asked Sailor Neptune.**

**"**_**Watashitachi wa anata no tasuke ga hitsuy**__**ō**_**...**_** watashitachi wa anata no jupitāpawā no ichibu ga hitsuyō**_**," Sailor Neptune said urgently to Sailor Jupiter. "we need your help... we need some of your Jupiter power!"**

**"**_**Nepuchūn wa arimasen**_**! **_**Watashi wa Nefuraito no soba o hanareru koto wa arimasen**_**," Sailor Jupiter shouted courageously. "no Neptune! I will never leave Neflite's side!"**

**Seeing Sailor Jupiter protecting her beloved boyfriend, Princess Amy had a memory of when Princess Lita had received her sailor scout powers.**

**Within Princess Amy's memory, it was after Princess Amara had learned that she had a fever.**

**"Now wait just a minute!" Princess Amara protested to Princess Lita also groaning in pain due to her fever.**

**"The matter is now closed Amara," Princess Michelle said loyally. "you have a fever! You should not be fighting... much less traveling!"**

**"But..." Princess Amara began while sitting up in her bed quite quickly.**

**"Amara!" Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite called out.**

**"Oh," Princess Amara said. "I... would... like... to... go... with... you... to... the... planet... Jupiter... I... really... would... but... I'm... feeling... totally... dizzy..."**

**Princess Amara passed out in her bed due to her own dizziness.**

**"Amara! No," Prince Seiya called out. "my Amara!"**

**"She passed out on us!" Princess Serena said.**

**Queen Serenity then entered the sleeping quarters of the Princess of Uranus and set a bowl of hot & healthy chicken noodle soup upon Princess Amara's bedside table.**

**"Oh boy! Chicken noodle soup," Lord Jedite said picking up Princess Amara's soup spoon preparing to dig in. "I'm starving!"**

**"Freeze Jedite!" Princess Raye said.**

**Lord Jedite just then put Princess Amara's soup spoon back on the napkin where he had gotten it.**

**"My queen," Princess Lita said to Queen Serenity. "my queen!"**

**"What is it Lita?" Queen Serenity asked.**

**"We have a big problem on our hands!" Princess Lita told Queen Serenity urgently.**

**"What seems to be the problem here?" Queen Serenity asked Princess Lita.**

**"Amara wants to go with the rest of us to my home planet... but she can't come with us in the condition that she is in right now," Princess Lita explained to Queen Serenity frantically. "oh now what are we going to do?"**

**"There is only one thing we must do." Lord Neflite said now feeling determined.**

**Princess Lita looked at Lord Neflite.**

_**My lord looks so handsome when he has his determined face on**_**. Princess Lita thought kindly.**

**Princess Amara opened her dark green eyes to find Princess Lita holding her bowl full of chicken noodle soup out to her.**

**"Lita you kook," Lord Jedite warned. "no no no! Don't say it! Don't even think about it!"**

**"Neflite my love," Princess Lita said with just as much determination in her own voice as Lord Neflite himself had in his. "we must do what is right!"**

**"Oh! I warned you not to say that!" Lord Jedite told the Jupitarian Princess.**

**"Amara... you and the others may come with me to Jupiter," Princess Lita said gently. "but you will have to stay in the palace with Mina & Amy while the others and I rescue Shinozaki!"**

**"Thanks Li." Princess Amara said calling Princess Lita by a sweet nickname.**

**"Anytime Amara." Princess Lita said kindly.**

**"Prince Sammy," someone said from which sounded like it was coming from behind the Solarian Prince. "Prince Sammy."**

**"Do you mind... I need to take this." Prince Sammy of the Sun said.**

**While Prince Sammy went to talk to his master in Princess Amara's restroom, Princess Amara took another big bite of chicken noodle soup.**

**"Are you sure that you'll be okay for our journey to Jupiter?" Princess Hotaru asked Princess Amara feeling tremendously concerned about her Uranian friend.**

**"I'll be fine to travel!" Princess Amara said in protest to Princess Hotaru.**

**"Are you quite certain?" Princess Hotaru asked Princess Amara.**

**"Ooohhh! My head!" Princess Amara moaned in pain.**

**Prince Yaten was about to slap Princess Amara in the face when Prince Sammy came back from Princess Amara's lavatory.**

**"So," Prince Sammy asked everyone. "are you guys all ready to hit the road to Jupiter?"**

**"Ready as we will ever be." Princess Serena answered.**

**"Just let me load Amara onto Malachite's back." Prince Darien said to Princess Serena.**

**"I'm okay Darien," Princess Amara protested. "really I am!"**

**"Oh nonsense Amara!" Prince Darien said.**

**Prince Darien then put Princess Amara upon the back of Lord Malachite as they all prepared to head out to one of the ships to go to Jupiter.**

**Prince Darien was now piloting the aircraft while Prince Seiya, Princesses Amy & Lita, and Lords Neflite & Zoisite were all caring for Princess Amara.**

**"Are we almost there Darien?" Princess Trista asked.**

**"We are coming up on Jupiter... and we are coming up on it fast!" Prince Darien answered Princess Trista quickly.**

**"Oh... man!" Princess Amara called out.**

**"Slow down Master!" Lord Neflite called out to Prince Darien.**

**"Yes just think of poor Amara," Princess Lita warned Prince Darien in agreement with Lord Neflite. "she looks as though she could vomit at any moment!"**

**"I believe that I need some mountain spring water!" Princess Amara said.**

**Prince Seiya just then came to Princess Amara's rescue, "Here you go Amara... drink this." he said handing his girlfriend his canteen.**

**Princess Amara gladly took her lover's canteen, "Thanks Seiya." she said gratefully.**

**Princess Amara then took a sip of mountain spring water then handed Prince Seiya's canteen back to him.**

**"Master! Slow down! Amara can't take much more of this!" Lord Malachite called to Prince Darien, Lord Malachite was Prince Darien's copilot on the ship.**

**"You got it Malachite," Prince Darien said. "besides... we are almost on Jupiter anyway."**

**"That's good to know Darien." Prince Sammy said.**

**"Will you sing to us Amara?" Lord Zoisite asked.**

**"But of course I will," Princess Amara answered beginning to cough violently. "I'll sing to you the song I had written myself."**

**"Sing it Amara!" Prince Sammy said.**

**"Hey Darien," Princess Hotaru called. "put the aircraft on autopilot! Amara is going to attempt to sing for us!"**

**"Sing? Don't be so ridiculous Hotaru," the Prince of the Earth exclaimed in disbelief. "Amara should be resting not singing!"**

**"Just one song Muffin," Princess Serena begged Prince Darien. "please listen... for me."**

**"Okay Serena," Prince Darien sighed knowing he had been defeated. "anything for you."**

**"Go ahead Amara," Prince Taiki said gently. "go ahead and sing your song for us."**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Yuki ni tozasareta**_**;**

_**Chinmoku no mori mo**_**;**

_**Haru ni wa sanzashi no hana**_**;**

_**Zawameku no ni**_**;**

_**Koori de oowareta**_**;**

_**Watashi no kokoro no ni**_**;**

_**Hikari no sosogareru hi ga**_**;**

_**Kuru darou ka**_**;**

_**Kodoku no chi ga**_**;**

_**Tatoe ima**_**;**

_**Tsumetakute mo**_**;**

_**Ai ni deaeba**_**;**

_**Atsuku akaku**_**;**

_**Nagareru hazu**_**;**

_**Inochi kizamu aa**_**;**

_**Mune no oto wo**_**;**

_**Dareka kuchibiru de**_**;**

_**Kiite kuretara**_**;**

_**Kooreru chi no**_**;**

_**Fuuin wo**_**;**

_**Toki **__**h**__**anashite**_**;**

_**Jiyuu e no**_**;**

_**Sora wo**_**;**

_**Atsuku takaku**_**;**

_**Tonde mitai**_**;**

_**Namida himete aa**_**;**

_**Kageru hoho wo**_**;**

_**Tsutsumu nukumori wo**_**;**

_**Machitai keredo**_**.**

**"Wow Amara," Prince Darien exclaimed. "that was amazing!"**

**"That was the Japanese version of my song known as Koshuuki," Princess Amara began. "there is an English version too... but... I'm... too... tired... to..."**

**Princess Amara couldn't even finish her sentence for just at that very moment, she had fallen fast asleep.**

**"Rest easy now Amara." Princess Lita said in a gentle whisper.**

**"That's right," Lord Neflite whispered to Princess Amara just as gently as Princess Lita had whispered. "Lita & I shall sing the English version of your song for you."**

**"Thank you Neflite." Princess Amara yawned within a state of serene somniloquy.**

**Princess Lita & Lord Neflite had cleared their throats and begun to sing Princess Amara's song in English softly so as to not arouse her in any way.**

**Princess Lita: **_**This silent forest has been sealed**_**;**

_**Away in snow**_**;**

_**Even though the flowers**_**;**

_**On the hawthorn are starting to stir**_**;**

_**The ice has covered my heart**_**;**

_**Will a day of light ever come**_**;**

_**The loneliness of this blood**_**;**

_**Like now**_**;**

_**Is cold**_**;**

_**If I saw my love**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d be hot and red**_**;**

_**Overflowing the way**_**;**

_**It should be**_**;**

**Lord Neflite picked up where Princess Lita left off.**

**Lord Neflite: **_**To cut up life aa**_**;**

_**The sound of the heart**_**;**

_**Of everyone**_**;**

_**I hear it through my lips**_**;**

_**The seal that freezes my blood**_**;**

_**If I freed it**_**;**

_**Into the sky**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d find freedom**_**;**

_**Hot and high**_**;**

_**I want to try to fly**_**;**

_**I hide my tears aa**_**;**

_**Shadows cover my face**_**;**

_**To be enveloped in warmth;**_

_**I**_**'**_**m still waiting for it**_**.**

**"Seiya! Seiya!" Princess Amara called out in her sleep, she was totally afraid.**

**"Don't be afraid Amara Darling," Prince Seiya said gently. "I am right here."**

**"Are we almost there Darien... are we almost to my home planet?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"We should be arriving on Jupiter any moment now Lita." Prince Darien answered courageously.**

**"It's a good thing too Darien," Princess Lita said. "because I really miss my mother and father."**

**By the time Prince Darien had landed the ship onto the planet Jupiter, a sound like a bomb exploding was heard causing Princess Amara to instantly jerk awake.**

**"Oh no! This cannot be!" Princess Amara exclaimed.**

**"What is it Amara?" Prince Darien asked.**

**"We're being stopped by a bunch of bewitching demons!" Princess Amara answered Prince Darien frantically.**

**Princess Lita just then looked out the same window that Princess Amara had looked out of only moments earlier, "Oh my gosh!" she called out frantically.**

**"What is it Lita?" Princes Darien & Taiki asked feeling concerned for their friend.**

**"I recognize the person of whom that bewitching demon is attacking," Princess Lita answered both Princes Taiki & Darien. "it is Shinozaki! It is my servant and my best friend!"**

**"You know what you must do right now," Prince Taiki asked. "don't you Lita?"**

**"I must do the right thing," Princess Lita answered Prince Taiki. "I must rescue my childhood best friend! I must rescue Shinozaki!"**

**Prince Darien looked out the window, "Everyone who has their warrior powers but Amara transform and follow me!" he called.**

**"But what are we going to do?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien.**

**"We are simply going to fight off these bewitching demons," Prince Darien answered Princess Serena. "just long enough for Lita to rescue Shinozaki and release the sleeping warrior within her!"**

**"But what about the rest of us?" Princess Amara asked Prince Darien feeling concerned.**

**"Amara... for your own safety & protection," Prince Yaten said sternly. "you will stay in the Palace of Jupiter with Amy, Raye, & Mina while you recover from your fever!"**

**"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BEING SO UNKIND TOWARD ME YATEN?" Princess Amara yelled furiously.**

**"I'M NOT BEING UNKIND TOWARD YOU AMARA," Prince Yaten yelled just as furiously as Princess Amara had yelled at him. "I'M BEING PROTECTIVE! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"**

**"Okay Yaten," Princess Amara sighed knowing that she had been defeated by Prince Yaten who was the lover of Princess Michelle of Neptune. "you win... like always."**

**"It's not fair," Prince Seiya sighed sadly. "I shall stay in Lita's palace with Amara, Amy, Raye, and Mina."**

**After Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara, Amy, Raye, & Mina were all safe and sound inside the Jupiter palace, Tuxedo Mask and the others went off to battle the bewitching demon army.**

**"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto called out.**

**Sailor Pluto simply attacked a group of bewitching demons.**

**But the more bewitching demons Sailor Pluto had attacked the more the bewitching demons had returned stronger and even more violent than ever before.**

**"What are we going to do?" Sailor Neptune asked now feeling frightened.**

**"These things aren't too friendly," Sailor Moon observed. "we are in desperate need of some assistance over here!"**

**"Our only hope," Sailor Saturn said. "would be for a new ally to show up."**

**"We need a miracle here!" Lord Zoisite called out, his sakura blossom petals were now failing him.**

**"Zoisite! Don't worry my friend! I have got your back!" Lord Neflite called out.**

**Lord Neflite stepped in front of Lord Zoisite in order to protect him.**

**"Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

**Sailor Neptune then attacked the bewitching demons but the bewitching demons kept reappearing.**

**"Stand back Sailor Neptune," Tuxedo Mask shouted. "Tuxedo The Smoking Bomber!"**

**Tuxedo Mask then attacked some bewitching demons but they didn't stay down for too long.**

**Back with Shinozaki, Princess Lita had arrived on the scene so she could save him.**

**"**_**Himegimi**_**! **_**Koko kara deteike**_**," Shinozaki called out. "Princess! Get out of here!"**

**"No Shinozaki," Princess Lita said courageously. "I will never leave your side!"**

**"Go now Princess," Shinozaki said. "save yourself!"**

**"NO SHINOZAKI," Princess Lita said courageously once more. "I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE!"**

**Suddenly, Shinozaki saw a green transformation pen appear within Princess Lita's right hand.**

**"Wow Princess," Shinozaki exclaimed. "you have obtained your sailor scout powers!"**

**"I guess that must mean... that I alone can defeat these bewitching demons!" Princess Lita said to Shinozaki.**

**"That... is... definitely... what... it... means," Shinozaki said to Princess Lita in a wounded & breathless whisper. "now... do... what... you... have... to... do..."**

**Shinozaki just couldn't finish his sentence.**

**"No Shinozaki! I won't just let you die! Not right now," Princess Lita said grabbing the green transformation pen and raising it high in the air. "Jupiter Power!"**

**"Who's there?" the bewitching demon asked.**

**"It's Lita!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.**

**"You wanted trouble! Well you asked for trouble," the female figure shouted. "that's me! My name is trouble! I am Sailor Jupiter!"**

**"Lita has achieved her sailor scout powers!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.**

**"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter called out.**

**Sailor Jupiter's attack just weakened the bewitching demon army.**

**"Sailor Moon," Sailor Star Healer called. "you are up!"**

**Sailor Moon took her tiara off and prepared to give it a good hard toss.**

**"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out giving her tiara a good hard throw.**

**The bewitching demons were now in the pathway of Sailor Moon's tiara.**

**After the bewitching demons were defeated, someone had emerged from the shadows.**

**"**_**Osorenaide kudasai**_**! **_**Boku wa heiwa ni kuru**_**," the figure said holding up his hands. "don't be afraid! I come in peace!"**

**"Daddy?" Sailor Neptune asked.**

**The man was in fact King Kraken of Neptune.**

**"Uncle Kraken?" Sailor Uranus asked.**

**The Royal Families of the Milkyway Galaxy were really close, they were so close in fact that the princes & princesses sometimes called the mothers & fathers of their friends "Aunt" & "Uncle" even though they were not even related at all.**

**"I need to go straight to the Moon palace because I wish to be healed by Queen Serenity." King Kraken said.**

**King Kraken then passed out onto the ground.**

**"Daddy!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

**"Don't worry Sailor Neptune," Sailor Jupiter said. "I will do the honors for you!"**

**"What are you saying?" Sailor Neptune asked Sailor Jupiter.**

**"I think she is offering to heal your father for you," Sailor Uranus answered Sailor Neptune. "right Sailor Jupiter?"**

**"Right Sailor Uranus," Sailor Jupiter said. "Jupiter Crystal Healing Activation!"**

**Sailor Jupiter then healed the King of Neptune for Sailor Neptune who was now grateful to have her father back at long last.**

**"Now what must be done?" Lord Jedite asked irritably.**

**"We must pick up Amy, Raye, & Mina at my palace," Sailor Jupiter answered Lord Jedite. "and then we will all go back to the Moon Kingdom."**

**Once they got back to the Jupiter palace, the King & Queen of Jupiter were waiting for their daughter.**

**"We are so proud of you Lita!" Queen Tiana exclaimed.**

**"It was nothing at all Mother." Sailor Jupiter said to the queen.**

**"Oh it was something Makoto," King Zeus said calling his daughter by her Japanese name. "after all... you rescued Shinozaki!"**

**Lord Zoisite fell to the throne room floor fast asleep but luckily for him, Princess Amy of Mercury had caught him.**

**"Thanks Father." Sailor Jupiter said as if she hadn't noticed Lord Zoisite asleep in the arms of his own beloved princess.**

**"Mercurians." Lord Neflite groaned irritably.**

**"Excuse me Neflite?" Princess Amy asked.**

**"So sorry about that one Amy." Lord Neflite said.**

**"Well you ought to be!" Princess Amy scolded Lord Neflite.**

**Lord Zoisite yawned and groaned a little in his sleep.**

**"Amy," Lord Zoisite called out somniloquously. "Amy!"**

**"Well Shinozaki it has been fun," Sailor Jupiter said. "but now I must get going back to the Moon Kingdom."**

**"I understand." Shinozaki said to Princess Lita.**

**A little while later, Princess Amara was piloting the aircraft with Prince Seiya as her copilot.**

**"Amara Darling?" Prince Seiya asked embarrassedly.**

**"Yes Seiya," Princess Amara answered. "what is it?"**

**"You know the new training that Queen Serenity wants Luna & Artemis to go over with us beginning tomorrow?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Amara nervously.**

**"Of course I know it." Princess Amara answered Prince Seiya.**

**"Well I'm a little bit worried about it." Prince Seiya confessed to Princess Amara.**

**"Why would you worry so much?" Princess Amara asked Prince Seiya calmly.**

**"Because," Prince Seiya said to Princess Amara. "what if I don't do so well?"**

**"Don't worry so much Seiya," Princess Amara laughed. "you'll do just fine tomorrow!"**

**"Thanks Amara." Prince Seiya said.**

**"Your welcome my dearest Seiya." Princess Amara said.**

**The very next morning, Princess Amara entered the royal dojo room to find Prince Seiya training against Prince Taiki.**

**Prince Taiki knew all too well that Prince Seiya was a better swordsman than he himself was but that didn't mean that Prince Taiki was a quitter when it came time for him to train his hardest.**

**"Fight him off Seiya," Princess Amara shouted. "you can do it!"**

**All Prince Seiya could do at this moment was dodge Prince Taiki's movements.**

**But soon enough, Prince Seiya was able to read where his opponent's moves were coming from.**

**"Oh Taiki!" Prince Seiya called.**

**"What is it Seiya?" Prince Taiki asked.**

**Prince Seiya simply used the bola that Artemis taught him how to use to tie Prince Taiki by the ankles and trip him up.**

**"Never underestimate your opponent!" Prince Seiya said to Prince Taiki.**

**"Touche." Prince Taiki said to Prince Seiya while getting up off the dojo's dirty floor.**

**While Prince Taiki was brushing himself off, Artemis & Luna were making ready for the next two combatants who were to be training.**

**"Princesses Amara of Uranus & Lita of Jupiter," Aeremis called out. "you are both up!"**

**Lord Neflite was in the middle of massaging Princess Lita's shoulders just before she herself began her training.**

**"Now just remember Lita my love..." Lord Neflite began.**

**"I know Neflite... Amara is a veteran soldier," Princess Lita sighed. "so I shouldn't underestimate her."**

**"That's right." Lord Neflite said releasing his grip on his princess's shoulders.**

**"Last call! Amara & Lita," Luna called out. "you two are up!"**

**"I'd better be going." Princess Lita said to Lord Neflite.**

**"I shall save you a seat at the dinner table for tonight's banquet my lovely Lita." Lord Neflite said gently kissing Princess Lita passionately upon the lips.**

**"Thank you my Neflite." Princess Lita said once the kiss was over.**

**Princess Lita then went to face off against Princess Amara.**

**"Are you ready Lita?" Princess Amara asked.**

**"I am so ready to train my hardest!" Princess Lita exclaimed in agreement with Princess Amara.**

**Princess Amara then picked up a training sword.**

**"Now pick up your training sword," Princess Amara said to Princess Lita. "for now... our training truly begins!"**

**Princess Lita then picked up her own training sword and she prepared to hold her own against Princess Amara.**

**Princess Amara & Princess Lita matched each others movements evenly.**

**That is until Princess Amara decided to get really aggressive with Princess Lita.**

**"Amara! What are you doing?" Princess Lita asked with terror in her voice.**

**"I am about ready to end this!" Princess Amara shouted at Princess Lita.**

**"No Amara," Princess Lita pleaded. "I do not wish to..."**

**But Princess Amara hit Princess Lita hard in the stomach with her bamboo training sword thus knocking the wind directly out of Princess Lita.**

**"Oh my gosh! Lita my trusted ally," Princess Amara exclaimed now realizing what just happened. "what have I done!"**

**Princes Seiya & Taiki could see that tears were now beginning to stream down from Princess Amara's face like rain.**

**"Amara my love," Prince Seiya asked. "are you going to be all right?"**

**"POOR LITA! WHAT HAVE I DONE! I FEEL SO GUILTY! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Princess Amara sobbed bitterly as well as furiously.**

**"Don't worry Amara," Prince Taiki said gently. "Seiya & I shall take our ailing friend Lita up to Queen Serenity's royal infirmary and you'll very soon see... everything will be all right in the end."**

**"POOR LITA! WHAT HAVE I DONE! I FEEL SO GUILTY! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Princess Amara sobbed bitterly as well as furiously once more.**

**"Amara," Prince Taiki said gently once more. "please... try to understand."**

**After Princes Seiya & Taiki carried Princess Lita to the infirmary with Princess Amara following close behind them, Princess Amara was now looking at the serene face of the once proud & strong Princess of Jupiter who was now lying in a hospital bed helpless and wounded.**

**"What am I going to do," the Princess of Uranus sobbed bitterly. "and even more importantly... just how is Neflite going to react to all of this?"**

**"I don't know Baby," Prince Seiya said gently to Princess Amara. "I just don't know."**

**Suddenly, Lord Neflite entered the infirmary to find Princess Lita in her hospital bed.**

**"Oh Lita! My beautiful Jupiter rose," Lord Neflite called out now sobbing. "what has happened to you?"**

**"I'm afraid that," Princess Amara confessed to Lord Neflite still sobbing. "I am the one who did this to Lita!"**

**Princesses Serena & Amy and Prince Darien & Lord Zoisite came up to the infirmary where Lord Neflite was about to pound Princess Amara to a pulp.**

**"**_**Īe**_**! **_**Yasashī Nefuraito**_**," Princess Amy called out in fright. "No! Gentle Neflite!"**

**"Hold it right there Neflite!" Lord Zoisite shouted also feeling terrified by the actions of his own comrade.**

**"STAY OUT OF THIS ZOISITE!" Lord Neflite yelled furiously still sobbing himself.**

**"I know how you must be feeling right now Neflite but..." Princess Serena began.**

**"BUT NOTHING SERENA!" Lord Neflite shouted furiously still in tears.**

**"But..." Prince Darien began.**

**"BUT NOTHING MASTER!" Lord Neflite shouted at Prince Darien furiously once more still in tears.**

**Lord Neflite ran to the bedside of Princess Lita of Jupiter and continued to cry.**

**One of Lord Neflite's teardrops landed upon the cheek of Princess Lita directly below her right eye and a miracle had begun to occur.**

**Princess Lita just then opened her green eyes to see her beloved Lord Neflite staring back at her.**

**"Neflite?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"Shh," Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita. "not another word... you really must save your strength."**

**"Okay Neflite okay," the Princess of Jupiter sighed. "you win... I'll rest."**

**"Good," Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita sternly. "and that also includes fighting! I don't want you to fight because I don't wish to see you get even more banged up."**

**"I understand." Princess Lita said to Lord Neflite.**

**Unknown to either Lord Neflite or Princess Lita, Prince Sammy was spying with a letter for Princess Mina of Venus held tightly within his hands.**

**"Excuse me?" Prince Sammy asked both Princess Lita & Lord Neflite nervously.**

**"What do you want here Son of Evil?" Princess Lita asked Prince Sammy leerily.**

**"Now Lita!" Lord**** Neflite**** scolded**** sharply****.**

**"Easy Lita... I just have a letter for Mina," Prince Sammy said. "do you know where she could be found by any chance?"**

**"Mina is in the dining room with the others." Lord Neflite answered the Prince of the Sun Kingdom helpfully.**

**"Thank you so very much." Prince Sammy said.**

**And with that, Prince Sammy left the infirmary for the dining room with the letter from Venus held tightly within his hand.**

**Princess Amy just came out of her memory thanks to the sound of Queen Bery's shrieking.**

**"THIS ISN'T OVER," Queen Beryl screamed furiously. "I WILL RETURN TO THIS VERY KINGDOME AND ONE DAY... AND I WILL BE TAKING ONE OF YOUR OWN BACK TO THE NEGAVERSE WITH ME!"**

**Queen Beryl went back to her Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse from whence she had come.**

**A few hours after the battle against Queen Beryl had ended, it was dinner time but Princess Amy had a great deal on her mind.**

**"Oh Zoisite," Amy said. "I will never earn my sailor scout powers because I am the last living full blood Mercurian!"**

**"Don't worry Amy Darling," Lord Zoisite said gently. "you will get your sailor scout powers someday."**

**"Do you really think so Zoisite my lord?" Princess Amy asked.**

**"I don't just think so Amy... I know so." Lord Zoisite passionately to Princess Amy.**

**Lord Zoisite then kissed Princess Amy romantically upon the lips.**


End file.
